Just Marry Me
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Frankenstein. Why don't you just go ahead and marry me already?"


Lunark stormed into the room. Her brow was determinedly set. Her eyes were narrowed, and her legs were spread apart as if she was prepared to launch into a fight. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and she was out of breath, as if she had run all the way to the house.

Frankenstein paused in what he was doing at the sight of the female werewolf. As he lifted the elegant pot so as not to overflow his Master's teacup, he focused his attention on the determined she-wolf. In fact, Lunark had caught the attention of everyone else in the room. Tao and M21 were doing their best to avert the gazes while subtly observing all that was occurring. Takeo and Regis found themselves conveniently busy with a book or a phone on hand. Seira was the only one who did not bother to hide her interest.

Frankenstein decided it was best for him to speak. "Lunark?"

If Lunark's full attention had not been focused on him, it certainly was now. With her sudden entrance only moments ago, she seemed to have a brief moment of hesitancy echoing in her eyes, but that hesitancy was gone.

She advanced towards him. "Frankenstein. Why don't you just go ahead and marry me already?"

Tao and M21 abandoned their fruitless attempts at secrecy and openly gaped at the bold werewolf warrior. Takeo dropped his phone in shock while Regis' book landed on his lap. All attention was now focused on the blond human. The man in question seemed momentarily at a loss of words.

"Isn't that what you want?" Lunark asked. Her footsteps faltered. "Because it's what I want. What I also want to know is if you want to get married. To me."

Frankenstein's gaze slid over to his Master. The Noblesse crossed his legs and sat back, but he did not glance at his bonded. Frankenstein re-focused his attention onto the apprehensive werewolf. Folding his arms behind his back, he sighed. "Lunark, perhaps we could talk about this later?"

"No. Because I am here right now, so I might as well hear your answer." She held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "And no, it cannot wait until dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Could you just tell me your answer now?" She was standing in front of him, and he saw the hidden worry in her colorful eyes. Despite trying to hide her vulnerability, the protective shield she always carried within her could only hide so much.

"Because I would want to know if you would," she hesitated, "if you would want to get married."

Frankenstein felt something small and cold press up against his palm. The only reaction he betrayed was a startled blink. The small object touched his skin and his fingers closed around it. With small movements, his fingers explored the odd object, and he could detect his Master's energy within it.

A ring. Not the ring Frankenstein had made for his Master, but the ring the Noblesse usually wore for infrequent occasions. He could feel the metal shift and change before the masculine piece of jewelry formed into a more dainty, pure object of an engagement ring.

Frankenstein barely resisted smiling, even when the bond alerted him to his Master's satisfaction.

He lowered his head and finally allowed himself a small smile, even as he tried to withhold the chuckle threatening to burst forth.

"Well," he said as he looked up to face Lunark. "What an excitable woman you are." He stepped closer to her. "I have never met a more complicated, strong," as he moved closer, he lowered his voice for only Lunark to hear, "sexy woman in all my life." He held his Master's ring out for her to see. Lunark's eyes widened, yet the emotions were tampered down. Her eyes only lingered on the ring for a split second before focusing back on him. Without saying anything, Frankenstein took her hand and gently fit the ring on her finger. He stared at the small engagement ring, the small white diamond sparkling in the light.

It fit perfectly, and his Master had great taste.

He stepped back, releasing her hand in the process. "That was from my Master," he said as he walked away from her. "Now, if you had only waited until tonight, you might have been more surprised." Pulling a blue box out from his coat pocket, he turned with a grin to see Lunark's surprised expression.

"But you wouldn't be the woman I have fallen in love with if you had waited." He opened the box, presenting the small, yet intrinsic, diamond ring to her.

Her emotions were laid bare before him. Her eyes widened in shock at his genuine proposal. He heard her small gasp as he approached her. Her previously hidden smile was now bright, and her eyes shone with anticipation and joy. Her hands were trembling, even as he held them.

"I just want to clarify something," he said. "Does this mean you asked me to marry you first, or," he let go of her hand once more to remove the ring from the box, "does this make my proposal official?"

Lunark laughed; a mixture of elation and nervousness. "Why don't we just call it even?" she said.

Frankenstein's response was to give her a light kiss. He would give her a proper kiss at dinner when no one else in the family was present. As he placed the ring on her finger, he gazed at the two rings; one on her left and the other on her right. He glanced back up at Lunark, his happiness reflecting her own. "Stick to our dinner date, and I'll be the one to say 'yes' first."

* * *

**A/N: This was loosely based off of the proposal scene from the 2009 'Bride Wars' between Daniel and Liv. A friend of mine recommended that I watch the movie, and for some reason, I instantly thought of Frankenstein and Lunark for this scene. **


End file.
